


Three's A Party

by CharismaticTemptress



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Dubious Morality, Femdom, Multi, OT3, Pining, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticTemptress/pseuds/CharismaticTemptress
Summary: Basically a self indulgent porn fic. I needed this out of my head!!! If you like Bisexuals not being able to pick things, this is the fic for you!!! Feedback is hella appreciated and would mean I write the actual smut parts of this thing. Its mostly pining. Will probably edit later.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Three's A Party

It was very fucked up, the way they revolved around each other. At least she could admit that to herself. When she asked for his help, she honestly believed that they could act like adults and keep their hands off of each other. It wasn't her fault that just being around each other made their blood boil, turned earnest smiles and hugs of thanks into these twisted looks of longing and thinly veiled disappointment. At their situation, at the roads that their lives had taken them, a road that split but then merged back together at the most inconvenient of times. Honestly, she should get ahold of herself, he was married now for fucks sake.  
That didn't change that fact that she still burned for him, and him for her. It started off simply enough. She had asked for a place to stay, had burned all her bridges with her anger and apathy and couldn't afford to live on her own, didn't trust herself to, not with the way she had seen her family members self destruct time and time again.  
So she moved in to his basement, with him and his wife living on the floor above. She had started as an office assistant at a call center nearby just last month and had come home to a refreshingly warm shower, shaking off the cold of the outside and melting away her stress, if only for the moment. She pondered over what to bake tonight as she washed her hair, humming a soft tune and dreaming up elaborate combinations of sugar and butter and whatever else they had in the pantry from the last time she had baked. She sighed as she shut off the water and padded out of the bathroom, wrapping a fuzzy but short robe around her body. She rubbed a towel on her hair, getting it out of her eyes as she made her way to her room, freezing at the sight of a body sitting at the table, registering it as his wife and letting out a breath of relief.  
“Mari! just the person I wanted to see! How was school?” she slid into the seat across from her, slightly ashamed of her state of undress, but unwilling to go down to her cold room just yet. She finished drying her hair as best she could and wrapped it up with a twist of her wrists, tucking the end of it under itself and adjusting the robe to make sure she didn't accidentally flash the other woman.  
Mari smiled at her and started a rant about a group project she was assigned, pushing a second mug of tea towards Stephanie.  
“I heard you in the shower and figured you'd be down soon, so I hope you don't mind that I made you a cup.”  
“oh, you're the best.” Stephanie smiled back and listened intently as the other woman ranted, wishing for just a moment that she wasn't so nice, that they didn't like each other so she wouldn't feel bad about the feelings she had for the other woman's husband. But Mari was nothing if not kind and it made her want to back off. if only so she didn't lose yet another friend to her lust and anger. One was too many, even though that was years ago. Fuck, she missed the question Mari had asked her. She should really stop feeling sorry for herself. What was it? something about dinner plans?  
“Nah, you two are stuck with me tonight. Although i was thinking of whipping us all up something special for dessert” Here, Jesus walked into the kitchen.  
He kissed Mari on the cheek and went straight to the fridge, rummaging through it and coming up with leftovers he then tossed into the microwave, keeping his back to them. His lack of eye contact with her stung, as it always did, but she didn't let that show, knowing he'd be looking at her once her back was turned.  
He hopped up onto the counter and grinned at the two of them.  
They had a pleasant conversation and the whole time her cheeks burned slightly at the looks he gave both her and his wife, like he couldn't decide who he wanted to ravish first. Once they figured out what they were going to eat,(takeout because they were almost all tired from work or school) she made her way to her room and sunk to the floor in front of her door, sitting with her head between her knees for a couple minutes and focusing on her breathing until she calmed down. She really did need to get ahold of herself. This was getting insane. She KNEW he kept sneaking glances down her robe, his throat moving as he gulped down his own guilt. She had even caught his eye, holding his gaze for as long as she dared,which admitted wasn't that long. She knew that had she looked any longer, she wouldn't have been able to keep from moving into the spot between his legs and pulling his head down for a heated kiss. Her hand snaked down her body, undoing the knot on the robe and moving to her pussy, her clit already throbbing at the thought of him taking her, spread out on the table in front of his wife. She bit down on the meat of her hand to keep herself quiet as she heard them shuffling upstairs,the squeak of their bed springs unmistakable in the quiet house. She heard Mari's soft voice moan and his voice curse and then a thud of the headboard, moving rhythmically now and hitting the wall harder as Mari squealed with pleasure and Jesus moaning her name perhaps just a bit too insistently, as if to remind himself who he was with. Stephanie bit down harder on her palm as her fingers worked faster, reaching her climax quicker than normal, her minds eye dreaming up the way he would be bent over her body, not sure if she was picturing herself or Mari being fucked almost viciously, despite the clear differences in their body types. Did it really matter? she wanted so much. She wanted him and she would settle for being a filthy vouyer if it meant she could drink in her fill of his body. She muffled another cry as she came on her fingers, her legs shaking with the intensity of her orgasm, then the sensation of the cold hard floor she was still on came crashing back. She shivered and gingerly moved towards her dresser, opening up the wrong drawer in her post orgasmic haze.She ran her fingers over the cold glass butt plugs and the bullet vibrator she kept hidden, figuring she could treat/torture herself tonight at dinner. She pondered which one she wanted to use before taking both the medium sized plug and the vibrator and a pair of lacy panties that would be able to hold them in place. She moved over to her bed and took a breath, steadying herself before pulling out the lube she kept under her bed and laying down on the bed. They were still going at it upstairs, the squeak of the bed slowly driving her mad. honestly, his stamina was ridiculous. You'd think he'd be done by now. She sighed softly as she spread lube over her fingers, arching her back as she moved them slowly around her asshole, teasing herself. She bit her lip as she moaned and slowly pushed in her middle finger, shivering as she worked it all the way in then back out, opening herself up enough so she could let in another finger. Mari moaned louder upstairs and Stephanie mimicked her as she scissored herself open, her back arching as she moved her other hand down to put the plug in before she came. She blinked, sucking in a breath as the cold glass pressed up inside her. She whimpered and wiggled around, realizing that it had been a while since she had done any butt play and that it was going to be a very long night. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and setting the vibrator in place against her still sensitive clit. She pulled the panties up the rest of the way as she got up, wiggling her ass in the direction of the mirror on the wall, bending over slightly so she could see the flash of the glass plug nestled in between her ample ass cheeks. She loved the way these panties pulled across her hips. She knew she was a overweight, but it pooled in the best places. Her hips were wide and her ass was big,as were her tits. sometimes she had trouble wiggling into her size 16 jeans. She pulled on the matching bra to the panties, a nice deep burgundy set with lace roses all over. They were her favorite pair. She finished getting dressed, deciding on a soft pair of tights with roses printed on them and a black tank top. She slipped the remote to her vibrator into her back pocket, happy she splurged and got the wireless one.  
She bounced up the stairs and started pulling down the things she needed to make dessert.She pulled out her phone, haphazardly shoved into the same pocket as her vibrator remote as she left her room, and plugged it into the speaker below the pantry. She had finished scrolling through her playlists and finally picked a softer one to play as both of them came into the kitchen, Jesus on the phone to order food and Mari coming around to peek at what she was doing. Mari looked slightly disheveled and honestly completely kissable. fuck both of them for being so attractive, this was hard enough without her bisexuality screaming at her because she couldn't figure out who she wanted to kiss. She lamented for the what seemed like fifth time today that Mari was so nice to her. as she moved around, she asked Stephanie what she needed and helpfully pulled down ingredients for her, Stephanie whisking together butter, sugar and molasses, as Mari poured in flour for her. Stephanie smiled softly at her and felt her heart clench as Jesus moved behind Mari to hug her and place his chin on Mari's shoulder, telling them both that the food was on its way. She wanted to punch him in the face. She wanted to kiss his eyelids. Could she do both? No, better not. No need to actually act on her feelings and make things worse. God, fuck him and his stupidly long eyelashes and that dumb look on his face. she glanced down and saw his thumbs rubbing circles on Mari's hipbones and her heart stuttered. She was so fucking jealous. She turned away and dumped the cookie dough on the counter,pulling out the rolling pin and the cookie cutters. Taking her frustration out on the dough, she then took another deep breath to calm the angry flush on her cheeks and clenched her muscles on the butt plug, using the flash of lust to drive away the weird combination of jealousy and hatred and whatever else was brewing in her chest. She moved to put the cookies in the oven and set her timer, stepping back and squishing right into the front of Mari and jumping in fright. She hadn't realized they had gotten so close. she could still feel the back of Jesus's fingers wiggle where they were pressed between her ass and Mari's hips. she flushed again and apologized, finally getting the cookies into the oven. She sighed and they all moved into the living room, them sitting on the couch and her in the plush armchair next to it, turned to face them and the TV at and angle. She reached back into her pocket and froze as her hand touched nothing but fabric. she went back to the kitchen to look for the vibrator's remote and found nothing. she knew she had it in here. She bent down and checked under the fridge and the oven, in case she had kicked it underneath there. Nothing. Fuck. Okay. So one of them had it. Most likely Jesus, but there was always the slight possibility Mari had it. which… She didn't know which one would be better. Jesus probably had it, she could just see the smug look on his face. as if on cue it started vibrating on its highest setting and she yelped in surprise. She went back to the living room to find them looking completely normal, sprawled out on the couch, Jesus's arm around Mari. She sat back down and tried her hardest not to blush as the vibrator slowed down and then stopped moving. Okay. She could handle this. Its not like it's not what she wanted. This was honestly better. Not knowing was… kind of very arousing.  
She sat down gingerly on the chair, careful not to jostle the plug too much, at least not yet. The TV, playing a movie she had seen too many times, was basically white noise. The vibrator had slipped down and she wiggled to try to get it back in place, making the butt plug shift and make itself known once again. she hastily bit down on her lip to keep herself from whimpering.  
The doorbell rang and she looked to Jesus, expecting him to get it, like he always did. He smirked at her instead.  
“Steph, could you get that? I'll get your cookies out of the oven for you.”  
she nodded, not trusting herself not to moan as the vibrator jumped up in intensity. She walked to the door, unlocking it with a slightly shaky hand.  
“Hi! could you sign here for me please?”  
Stephanie stuttered out a no, turning slightly to yell for Jesus, but Mari was already behind her, pressing into her as she reached for the receipt.  
“sorry, the doorway is kind of small. you don't mind, do you?”  
Again, Stephanie stuttered out a no, this time a blush burning furiously on her cheeks. Here, the vibrator kicked it up a notch right as Mari pressed harder into her, signing the receipt on the doorjamb and handing it over to the delivery boy. She put her hands on Stephanie's shoulders and steered her back over to the living room, her thumbs rubbing absent circles on her shoulders much like Jesus had done to her earlier. She accidentally (was it an accident? fuck does she know? does she have the remote?) brushed her thigh on Stephanie's ass, pressing for a moment before sitting down, urging her to sit beside her while she texted Jesus to grab some plates from the kitchen.  
“He can sit on the recliner. you looked a little lonely over there.”  
Stephanie smiled nervously and nodded, her voice just gone with the buzz of the vibrator, insistent in its mission to bring her slowly and solidly to orgasm. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe she could feign illness and rush downstairs to finish herself off, this was getting to be close to too much to handle. She clenched down on the plug and her vision swam as the vibrator bumped up to its full capacity, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth as she gulped down the water Jesus had just brought back. He grinned knowingly and brushed his hand over her forehead.  
“are you alright? you look a little flushed”  
she rolled her eyes but pressed into his hand nonetheless, taking her hand that was holding the cold glass of water to the back of her neck and sighing happily at the feeling of it against her heated skin.  
“I'm fine, just hungry. Did you burn my cookies?”  
“Of course not, wouldn't want you to kick my ass” He settled onto the couch next to her, smushing her against Mari and ignoring her indignant squeak.  
“cut it out, go sit on the other chair, this couch isn't big enough for the three of us, not with my ass”  
mari giggled and leaned over her to give Jesus a kiss, the both of them way too close to her as they went a little further with it than they normally did in front of her. Stephanie let out a wordless whine of longing, softly enough that she was almost sure they didn't hear it. She glanced from Jesus to mari, then back to Jesus and cleared her throat, pressing her hand to her pussy slightly to get a little bit of relief. Or maybe to get them to notice. She wasn't entirely sure, the sex haze still thick in her mind.  
“uh, should we finish the movie and dig in? I think this is the good part”  
Mari blushed and leaned away from Jesus and winked at her.  
“sorry, I just couldn't help myself.”  
“i-its no problem” she smiled shakily at her, her hand still pressing to her pussy, completely unaware she was slowly rolling her hips into her hand.  
The entire night went on like this, Stephanie couldn't really remember the specifics of what they had for dinner let alone what they watched after the movie. All she really remembered was the buzzing and the fullness between her legs and the soft warmth of Mari snuggled up against her. She went halfway out of her mind when Mari moved to lay her head in her lap and she couldn't resist the urge to give her a scalp massage. she always wondered if the other woman's hair was as soft as her own. Mari's little moans of encouragement really weren't good for her, she wanted to see what other sounds the woman could make. Wanted to see if she was a screamer or just- oh god, the vibrators back on full power. Stephanie let out a small moan of her own and tugged at Mari's hair in surprise, eliciting a squeak from her.  
“are you two okay over there? lots of weird noises.”  
“we're fine! I just uh.. thought I saw a bug, but it was just lint” Stephanie winced at her lame line, hopefully he'd buy it. He just smirked at her and eyed them both up and down.

“uhuh, sure, whatever you say Steph.”  
After the movie was over, Stephanie quickly excused herself and rushed back to her room and peeled off her clothes, chunking the vibe on the bed beside her and stroking her fingers across her clit as rapidly as she could. she bit into the meat of her palm to keep herself quiet as she came furiously. God, that was TORTURE! it'd be a while before she did that again. well… maybe not too long. it Was fun, anxiety over who had the remote nonwithstanding.  
She snuggled down under the covers, sated and spent and vowed to take an extra long shower in the morning.  
the next few days seemed to drag, until Friday night finally arrived. The happy couple had been talking all week about their plans for a date night in, so she decided to make herself scarce. Stephanie flit around the room, gathering every piece of her outfit, makeup already done, she was just waiting on her hair to dry fully so she could finish getting dressed. The door flung open, Jesus strolled in and she yelped and tossed the shoe she was putting on at his head.  
“hey, asshole! ever heard of knocking? I'm not decent yet”  
He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. She snapped her fingers and he seemed to come back to himself.  
“Had a nice eyeful then? I'd tell you to take a picture, but I'm sure you still have those somewhere.” She pulled on her clothes now, too embarrassed to wait any longer. He cleared his throat and nervously looked away.  
“you're not wrong, but uh, it's been a while and you're so much prettier in the flesh” He rocked back onto his heels and shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes still looking anywhere but in her direction. She moved forwards and grabbed his arm to steady herself as she bent down to grab the shoe she had lobbed at his head.  
“I didn't actually hit you, did i?”  
He grinned brilliantly and it tugged at her heartstrings.  
“course not, Steph, you've got shit aim”  
She socked him in the arm and pouted until he took it back.  
“I coulda hit you if I was trying”  
He hummed in response and leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers and she sucked in a breath. Fuck, he still gave her butterflies. This wasn't fair. She inched upwards on her tip toes and felt his arm wrap around her back to draw her even closer, their breath mingling for the first time in half a decade. Just a touch closer and they'd be kissing. She let herself swim in the moment, feeling lost in the cosmos with both feet on the ground. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips puckered, but she felt his fingertips on her forehead pushing her backwards gently, and the warmth of his chest against hers rush away, his hands sliding from her back to her hips to get her to untangle her legs from his.  
“you wouldn't wanna hurt my face you like it too much”  
the moment broken, she huffed and sat on the edge of her bed.  
“that remains to be seen.” She scowled up at him before schooling her features and folding her legs. “was there a reason you barged in here, anyway?”  
He stepped backwards to lean against the door, keeping that intense gaze on her for a few more seconds.  
“We want you to stay for dinner.”  
“No, Jesus. I've got plans and” she twirled a finger around a loose string on her bedspread”I wouldn't want to intrude, you guys have been hyping this date up all week”  
“it's not intruding if we ask you, and we're asking”  
She sighed and looked down at the floor.  
“I.. I can't, Jesus. I know I said I was fine, but it hurts, looking at you two. for multiple reasons, now.”  
He moved in front of her and knelt down to meet her eye, grabbing her hands.  
“please, Steph. we like hanging out with you. we have fun together, don't we?”  
She groaned and averted her eyes. the kicked puppy look would not work on her this time it just wouldn't.  
“we do, and I like hanging out with you guys too, but I need this tonight, okay? I need some time to myself” she squeezed his hands and stepped around him, grabbing her purse as she walked out of the room.  
“I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright? or maybe later tonight I don't know what time I'll be back” She sped up and didn't turn around until she got outside, then pressed her forehead against the door and sighed heavily. She took two deep breaths as she messed around on her phone to call an Uber. Best not to drive, she really needed a drink. or seven. 

She stumbled in around 2 o'clock in the morning, quite literally, as she tried kicking off her shoes while the straps were still buckled. She yelped as she hit the ground then laid there for a minute, telling the room to stop spinning. After she tugged the offending shoes off, she peeled off her dress and did her hair up in a sloppy bun. She marched over to Jesus and mari's room, determined to ride this wave of drunken confidence as far as it would take her. She did slam into the door by mistake, but it was cracked open so she only stumbled about a foot into the room. She took a deep breath then giggled. This was so dumb. She tried crawling into the middle surreptitiously but ended up sprawled all over Jesus, giggling into his neck to wake him up.  
She lightly smacked his face and wiggled on top of him.  
“hey, hey sleepyhead! let me under the covers. pleeeaasseeee”  
He groaned and rubbed at his face. He scooted over and opened the covers up to let her into the side and she whined and bounced on top of him more.  
“Noooo, I wanna be in the middle! big spoon AND little spoon!!! it's the dream, and you guys look so comfyyy. come on, don't make me go to my room it's so cold down there and by the time I stop shivering it'll be morning”  
He groaned louder but relented and blinked at her state of undress. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it at her before thinking better of it and helping her into it, his hands lingering on her shoulders, then her hips.  
“You wouldn't be so cold if you wore pajamas like a normal human being.”  
“pants are for losers and I was wearing an itchy dress! you know I hate anything on my thighs when I sleep”  
“you'd be warm in pajamas, and you wouldn't need like three blankets. who needs three blankets to sleep?”  
“yeah well you wouldn't be so boring if you didn't wear pajamas”  
“that made no sense, Stephanie”  
Mari rolled over and smacked the both of them with her arm.  
“Jesus just let her in, I want cuddles and you're letting out all the warm air”  
Stephanie slid into the bed and pressed herself to mari's back, humming contently as Jesus moved in behind her. She nuzzled the back of mari's neck, pressing a small kiss between her shoulder blades and reaching over to scratch the back of jesus's head. She arched her back and rolled her hips into his, enjoying the feeling of his full length on her ass, three layers of fabric the only thing separating them. She would prefer less, but she would take what she could get. which wasnt much. she had trouble keeping quiet as his grip tightened on her hips to keep her still. no fair, he knew how much that turned her on. Okay so she was teasing him a little. no harm no foul. she did it again and nuzzled further into Mari, her hands doing the opposite of what his were. She was very horny but she could handle just cuddles. cuddles were nice and the bed was so warm and the next thing she knew she was waking up the next morning to Jesus being obnoxious and banging pots next to her head. She tried to burrow further into the bed and yelped when she hit soft skin.  
“why are you guys in my room?” She made a swipe at Jesus, trying to grab the pan away from him and he danced out of her reach, laughing.  
“open your eyes, you're in our room. you decided it was too cold and hogged all our blankets instead”  
Mari giggled and kissed the top of Stephanie's head before hopping out of bed.  
“come on, I'll make bacon and pancakes if you set the table, Steph”  
Stephanie's head popped up from where she was making a valid attempt at fusing with the bed.  
“make it french toast and you got a deal. Also I get to keep this blanket toga on.”  
“deal!”  
Jesus groaned loudly.  
“you wouldn't need the toga if you put on some clothes!”  
She stuck her tongue out at him and retreated into the blanket only to reappear and toss her bra at his face. he sputtered and glared at her, his cheeks reddening as she followed Mari out to the kitchen, laughing.  
Breakfast was an exciting affair. It wasn't often that they were all in the house and awake at the same time, so they reveled in each other's company. The laughter was loud and the smiles bright and Steph felt her heart expand with all the affection she felt for these two.

Despite how pleasant the last week had been, Stephanie felt herself growing antsy and irritated. Everything between the three of them had been moving so slowly and she had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, the slow pace kept them from rushing into things, kept their heads clear and their calmness tempered her. It was a very pleasant thing that felt fragile, and she didn't wanna break it by moving too quickly. But on the other hand, it had been WAY too long since she had been fucked. And the pair of them looked so tempting. She wanted to just shove one of them on the bed and have her way with them. She was still debating which one. She knew Jesus could take her when she got all rough and demanding, but Mari was an unknown entity. She knew she could make Jesus submit so prettily, she just didn't know where Mari would fit in their dynamic. Hell, she didn't know where She fit in Mari and Jesus's dynamic. She signed and thumped the hilt end of the paddle she was fiddling with on her palm. She hated this feeling. She could never be rough enough with herself to go under properly. She paced the room, biting her lip. She could always go ask them for help. But once she was up there, would her mood flip? And they had never really talked kink negotiations. Maybe she should bring that up. She had fresh contracts drawn up for them, she was just… Super nervous about actually starting the conversation. 

Mari knocked on her door and snuck in, looking sheepish. She kept her gaze locked on her feet and Stephanie wanted to wrap her in a hug.  
"Hey, Stephanie. I uh. Was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
Stephanie tilted her head, but nodded.  
"Of course! Anything you want, sweetheart."  
Mari led her upstairs and into their bedroom, where one of the prettiest sights she had ever seen greeted her.  
Jesus was on his knees, blindfold hanging around his neck, naked, a ball gag between his teeth and his hand bound behind him. His chest heaved as he glared at them. Mari wrung her hands in the doorway.  
"He- He wouldnt listen to me! Im new at this and he barely let me DO anything."  
"Would you be alright with me taking the lead? Feel free to jump in anytime you like, I just feel like youre a little too new to just throw you straight into a scene like this"  
Mari nodded and sank into the chair next to the bed.  
"Yeah, that's probably for the best. I got a little overwhelmed and i just…" she floundered and flopped her hands into her lap. Stephanie moved over and softly kissed her, stroking her hair to reassure her.  
"Hey, just breathe. Its okay. Just watch us. I'm here to take care of things, and once im done with him, I can show you what this is about. But slowly!" Here she glared at Jesus. "He should have known better, but of course he never listened to me. Can't just jump in the deep end, you've gotta know how to swim first."

Stephanie shook her head and tsked at him. She rolled her neck and her shoulders, taking a deep breath as she walked around him. Her bare feet weren't as imposing as her boots would have been, but she made it work. She popped the ball gag out of his mouth and tilted his chin up to face her.  
"You weren't firm enough with him, babe. He gets bitchy like this, he needs somebody to put him back in his place." She smirked and roughly pushed his head back so she could lick a strip along his jaw, just to fuck with him.  
"You remember our safewords, don't you, darling? Say Frog and i'll stop, no matter what. If you can't speak, snap twice. Tell me you understand me and we can play."  
He glared for a bit longer and then nodded.  
"Won't cut it, darling. Speak." She enunciated the last word and glared right back at him until he said it, his shoulders deflating a little under the pressure of her gaze.

One of the biggest reasons she was single was that it was hard to keep satisfied. Steph tended to sway between wanting to be Dominant and wanting to be Submissive. It was a little tough for her partners to keep up, even if they were a switch themselves. And she… had a tough time explaining her feelings. She contained multitudes, and she never know if she wanted to be a Soft Domme, a Hard Domme, or Submissive until she was completely in the scene. She had a hard time setting up dates because she'd be planning to Sub for someone but something about their energy made her wanna snap and snarl at them. She'd tried just sticking to one or the other for a while but something in her rankled at that. With Jesus and Mari, she felt at ease. She could be Hard with him while also being Soft with Mari. And she knew if she needed to be submissive, Jesus would take care of her. Doesn't matter if she needed to be a bratty bottom or a complete princess. He could anticipate her moods because a lot of the time, it's what he needed too. So she let herself slip into the scene a little more than originally intended.


End file.
